helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Funaki Musubu
|image = FunakiMusubu-Anju25thSingle.jpg |caption = Funaki Musubu promoting "Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it!" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 147.6cmReference Image. Complex ni Sayounara!. Published 2018-10-15. |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |group1 = Country Girls |generation1 = 6th Generation (Unofficial) |debutsingle1 = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ |join1 = November 5, 2015 |mcolor1 = |days1 = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, ANGERME, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Minis? |blog = |join = June 26, 2017 |group = ANGERME |mcolor = |generation = 6th Generation |debutsingle = Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends |lastsingle = |days = |group2 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation2 = 20th Generation |join2 = September 22, 2013 |graduate2 = December 13, 2015 |days2 = 2 Years, 2 Months, 22 Days |autograph = }} Funaki Musubu (船木結) is Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a 6th generation member of ANGERME and a member of Country Girls. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. She debuted in Country Girls on November 5, 2015 and joined ANGERME as a concurrent member on June 26, 2017. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Funaki Musubu was born on May 10, 2002 in Osaka, Japan. She is an only child. 2013 Funaki participated in Morning Musume's first 12th generation audition and made it to the final round, but no one was chosen to join the group. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Funaki was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel,"ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、船木 結（フナキ ムスブ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei (via YouTube). 2013-09-22. revealing that she was added as a new member of the program. On December 7, Funaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru and Haga Akane. All seven girls did a dance performance to Juice=Juice's "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 Funaki participated as a back-up dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On November 5, a surprise announcement was made at Country Girls' first anniversary event that Funaki would be joining the group alongside Yanagawa Nanami."カントリー・ガールズ　新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-05. She concluded her trainee activities with the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2016 On May 10, Funaki celebrated her 14th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2016, featuring three performances at TOKYO FM HALL. In December, Funaki was added as a member of the Hello! Project Station Dance Club."カントリー新曲MV！つばき新曲ライブ、Buono!カウントダウン、ダンス部リハ、生物のお時間、金澤ヘアアレンジ MC：工藤遥・秋山眞緒【ハロ！ステ#203】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-01-18. 2017 On May 23, Funaki celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2017, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Funaki, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members."カントリー・ガールズの今後の活動について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-10."[EN Concerning the future activities of Country Girls]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-10. On June 26, it was revealed through a special episode of Hello! Project Station that she would be joining ANGERME alongside Kawamura Ayano as new 6th generation members."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26. They will begin performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour."ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. On July 12, it was announced that Funaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a summer commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item with Matsuko Deluxe."上国料萌衣、船木結、山崎夢羽がマツコと夢のＣＭ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-07-12."アンジュルムの上國料 萌衣・船木 結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-13. It began being broadcast on July 15. On July 28, Funaki released a digital song with Yokoyama Reina titled "Minmin Rock 'n' Roll!". On August 7, she released her first solo photobook MUSUBU. On September 27, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, raindrop. On October 6, Funaki was announced as one of the five new Oha Girls for the children's morning show Oha Suta, which she would be in charge of Tuesdays."「おはスタ」新おはガール５人が決定　「ワイドナショー」出演の井上咲楽ら" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2017-10-06. On November 1, a winter PIZZA-LA commercial campaign for "Yokubari Quarter" was announced and would once again star Kamikokuryo, Funaki, and Yamazaki. This time they appeared alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro."ピザーラの新CMに出川哲朗が登場！ ～ペンギンジャンプで、イチキュッパ！！～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2017-11-01. 2018 On March 7, it was announced that Funaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro to promote PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Zeppin Haru no Gourmet Quarter"."今度の出川はピザーラでアルバイト!! 絶品のピザを前に、どんなリアクション!?" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-03-08. The commercial began being broadcast on March 10."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・船木結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」春の新CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-15. On March 17, Funaki was featured in the graduation2018 Chuugaku Sotsugyou published by TOKYO NEWS magazine&mook, commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school in 2018."graduation2018 中学卒業" (in Japanese). TOKYO NEWS magazine&mook. 2018-03-17. On May 21, Funaki celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at Square Ebara Hiratsuka Hall. On July 14, the summer 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item began, starring Funaki and Kamikokuryo Moe in commercial for a fourth time and Sasaki Rikako for the first time alongside Degawa Tetsuro."今度のピザーラCMは“出川ゾウ”！！ ～ゾウダンスで、イチキュッパ・オーン!!～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-07-12."「PIZZA LA CMメイキング2018夏」予告篇" (in Japanese). ANGERME (via YouTube). 2018-07-12. Starting from the September 2018 issue released on August 3, Funaki and Kamikokuryo Moe have an article series titled "ANGERME Kamiko & Funakki to Issho ni! Houkago Girls' Talk!!" published in the monthly shoujo manga magazine Nakayoshi."8/3(金)発売の「なかよし」9月号より、アンジュルム上國料と船木による連載スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-21. On August 7, Funaki released her second solo photobook,Funaki Musubu. "お誕生日、ほんばん 船木結" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-05-10. titled Musubu Iro MUSUBU16.Funaki Musubu. "超スーパー重大！！！ 船木結" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-07-26. On September 12, she released her second solo image Blu-ray, titled Toushindai. On October 15, former Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina released Complex ni Sayounara!, a joint book with four of the shortest current members in Hello! Project: Funaki, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, and Kamikokuryo Moe who have been named Minis?."熊井友理奈＆ミニーズ。? (横山玲奈、森戸知沙希、上國料萌衣、船木結)身長差悩みあるあるWorld「コンプレックスにサヨウナラ！」発売決定！！ "(in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-30. On November 3, the winter 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item will begin, starring Kamikokuryo, Sasaki, and Funaki with Degawa Tetsuro."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・佐々木莉佳子・船木結が「PIZZA-LA」冬の新CMで出川さんと一緒の着ぐるみ姿で共演！体を張ったワイヤーアクションにも挑戦！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. Personal Life Education= When Funaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a fifth year elementary school student.TOP YELL. November 2013 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. When she joined Country Girls in November 2015, she was in her first year of middle school. She graduated from middle school on March 20, 2018.Funaki Musubu. "船木結" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-03-20. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Funaki Musubu has acquired: *'Yanagawa Nanami:' She gets along best with Yanagawa Nanami in Country Girls. *'Nakanishi Kana:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana.SS1422 #84. 2014-08-24. (Summary) *'Dambara Ruru:' She gets along best with Dambara Ruru outside ANGERME and Country Girls. *'Haga Akane:' She also gets along well with Morning Musume member Haga Akane. |-|Name Meaning= Funaki was given the name Musubu (結) as she was born the day after her parents got married (結婚).Pocket Morning. 2016-11-11. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Funaki Musubu: *'Funakki' (ふなっき): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Musuu' (むすぅ): Used by Inaba Manaka and Yamaki Risa. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Funaki Musubu (船木結) *'Nickname:' Funakki (ふなっき), Funakichi (ふなきち) *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: ' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 147.6cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-11-05: Country Girls member **2017-06-26: ANGERME member *'Country Girls Color:' Yellow *'ANGERME Color:' Yellow-Green *'Oha Girl Color:' Red *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2015) **Country Girls (2015-present) **ANGERME (2017-present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2016-present) **Minis? (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Magic tricks, skipping, imitating a robot, typing *'Hobbies:' PC (personal computer), watching make-up videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Motto:' "Itsumo egao!" (いつも笑顔!; Always smile!), "Hyakusetsu futou" (百折不撓; Unbreakable spirit) *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Kimagure Princess" *'Looks Up To: ' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Miyamoto Karin, Kamikokuryo Moe Discography :See also: List:Funaki Musubu Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2017.09.27 raindrop *2018.09.12 Toushindai Other Blu-rays *2017.05.11 Greeting ~Yanagawa Nanami・Funaki Musubu~ Solo Fanclub DVDs *2016.09.xx Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2016 *2017.09.26 Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2017 *2018.09.xx ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2018 Other Fanclub DVDs *2016.12.23 Country Girls Yanagawa Namani & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2016 *2018.06.26 Country Girls Yamaki Risa Birthday Event 2017 / Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2018 *2018.06.26 ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe WEB Talk "Kamiko Biyori" Part.2 Publications :See also: List:Funaki Musubu Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2017.08.07 MUSUBU *2018.08.07 Musubu Iro MUSUBU16 Group Photobooks *2017.06.03 Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 TV Programs *2015- The Girls Live *2017- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (regular) *2017- Oha Suta (as an Oha Girl) Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Commercials *2017–2018 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) *2018 PIZZA-LA "Zeppin Haru no Gourmet Quarter" (絶品春のグルメクォーター) Radio *2017– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Fridays) Trivia *She thinks that she won't lose to any other member in the speed of her skipping. *Her dreams were to join Morning Musume, or a new unit, and to become an idol who is good at expressions. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could study more. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was gradually becoming friends with the seniors that she admires and being able to dance for MV filming. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was losing parts in the new member dance at the Nama Tamago Show. *She was the most inexperienced and roughest out of the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition finalists, but spent all her free time during the training camp practicing and the teachers gave her a seal of approval with her tremendous growth throughout the three days. *She was once the shortest member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, as well as the shortest member of Hello! Project. At 141cm she beat Taguchi Natsumi's record height of 145cm. *She is currently the shortest member in Country Girls and ANGERME. *She was the youngest in her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation. *After her first Kenshuusei performance, she said that she had been so scared beforehand, but once she saw everyone's faces as she stepped foot on stage, she felt relaxed and happy. She thought the glowsticks were pretty and she wants to see that sight again. *She participated in the Morning Musume audition because she liked them. Her friends had been talking about how much they admired them, how cool they were with their singing and formation dances, and wanted to be in the group. From there she started to get into them and decided to audition. *According to an interview on JUNON Magazine released in July 2014, Funaki hoped on getting a deep pink member color. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Dambara Ruru. *In Juice=Juice's 2016 drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *Tsunku commented on Funaki in late 2013: "Please try copying different songs and dances from what you would usually listen to so that you can dance to most any kind of music. Your singing isn't quite there yet, so first is rhythm.""ハロプロ研修生・船木結（ふなきむすぶ）2013冬" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei (via YouTube). 2014-01-30. *Before joining Hello! Project, she thought she was the cutest in the whole world. See Also *Gallery:Funaki Musubu *List:Funaki Musubu Discography Featured In *List:Funaki Musubu Publications Featured In *List:Funaki Musubu Concert & Event Appearances *List:Funaki Musubu Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *ANGERME Profile *Country Girls Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *ANGERME Member Official Blog *Country Girls Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Tour Blog de:Funaki Musubu es:Funaki Musubu Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:May Births Category:2002 Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Taurus Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Funaki Musubu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Country Girls Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Only Children Category:ANGERME Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club Category:Minis?